Many automated data processing systems and information display applications present two dimensional tabular data to a user. Example of such two dimensional tabular data are spreadsheets, personnel lists, and other tabular data storage applications such as relational databases. In desktop applications, display screen area is not generally a constraint and sufficient portions of a table are able to be presented to a user to allow a user to see significant portions of the table at one time. Applications operating with a small display screen, such as in a mobile environment, generally have constrained display screen area that limits the amount of tabular data that can be presented to a user at one time.
Therefore, the ability of electronic devices with small display screens to effectively present tabular data for a user to comprehend context is affected by the arrangement and selection of data for display.